


Waiting For Sammy

by deanandsam



Series: The Heaven Chronicles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Heaven, tag to 15.20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean is admiring the view when he senses something is about to happen.
Series: The Heaven Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104785
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Forever Wincest Fest





	Waiting For Sammy

Awareness increased slowly.  
At first Dean’s brow furrowed in confusion, the feeling unlike any he’d experienced before, but soon understanding hit him. His baby brother was on the way. 

When the sensation became more acute as if it were a craving that was about to be fulfilled, a rush of anticipation, joy, and love washed over him, flooding his soul with a feeling of utter completion.  
Dean understood that he just had to turn around and he’d be there; his Sammy had arrived.

Selfishly, he wanted to stretch out the moment for another instant, to cling to the thrill of anticipation before indulging himself in the happiness he was about to experience, but then his lips formed the words. “Heya Sammy.” 

He turned around and there he was, his baby brother, the object of his love, the other part of his soul. When he pulled his sibling into his arms, Dean wondered if a dead person could die a second time … from pure bliss.  
Was this his heaven, would his soul be eternally filled with this rapture? The smile that stamped itself on his face was brighter than the sun itself.

Nothing could separate the Winchester brothers now. There was no arrogant Chuck, no demons to drag them to Hell, no Lucifer or Michael to use their bodies as vessels, just an eternity of this; of him and Sam.  
‘Fuck you, Chuck,’ Dean murmured silently, savoring the words, his head burrowed in Sam’s neck. ‘In the end, we won. I have Sammy and you have nothing. You’ll live out your life on Earth and I hope Rowena welcomes you to Hell. See what being tortured on a rack feels like.”  
All that was in the past, it no longer concerned Dean Winchester. He had Sam with him for eternity. There was nothing more he could ask for.

They remained on the bridge ostensibly admiring the view but in reality, luxuriating in the joy their souls were experiencing just by being in the other’s presence.  
When they eventually dragged themselves away from the railings, it was only to take their places in the Impala. 

“I always knew she had a soul, “ Dean smiled as he caressed the driving wheel. “She was as human as everyone else.”

Sam gazed at his brother like a man who hadn’t had a sip of water in days and had just spotted a green oasis in the distance amid an endless desert. There were no words, at least none Sam could come up with to describe his happiness.  
As always, Dean came in succor to his baby brother.  
“I met Bobby.”  
Sam’s eyes widened. “Our Bobby?”

“The very one. Seems Jack made some changes to Heaven. No more reliving old memories. No more barriers. It’s a free-range dimension now and everyone can visit friends and relatives whenever they choose. And just like in Hell, time passes differently here. That’s the Cliff notes, Sammy,” Dean shrugged, “and to tell the truth, it’s all I know about our new home.”

Sam gazed at his sibling thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. “I’m guessing you went visiting then. Did you see Dad, Mom...?

Dean shrugged again. “Na. Only talked to Bobby. He was on the threshold when I arrived in Heaven. We chatted a bit, then I saw the Impala in the distance and I went for a drive. Ended up here on this bridge.”

“You didn’t go to visit anyone?” Sam asked. “In all this time?”  
“Nope. Wasn’t gonna go without my trusty little bro at my side.”

Sam wasn’t sure how souls behaved nor if they could cry but the tears of emotion that welled up in his eyes gave him the answer.  
“You waited here until I died?” His voice was hoarse with emotion.

“Don’t make it sound such a sacrifice, Dude, “ Dean grinned, a hand reaching out to tousle his little brother’s mop of hair. ”I told you time works differently here. I drove my Baby along the backroads, listened to some good music, and parked here to admire the view. Then you arrived.”

Sam mused over what Dean had told him. It seemed that for his sibling time had flown by in an instant.  
It hadn’t been the same for him but he was too happy to indulge in any regrets and he wasn’t going to spoil the moment by telling his brother how the years on Earth without him had yes, given him some happy moments like the birth of his son, but he’d never been able to alleviate the pain of Dean’s death. 

He'd called his boy Dean in memory of his sibling but every time the word passed his lips, a painful shard had pierced his heart, for THAT Dean, his big brother was gone for good.

Instead, he batted Dean’s hand away and flashed a smile. ”So what’s the plan.?”

“Ain’t got one. Don’t even want one. Me, you, the Impala. What more is there?”  
Sam frowned, wanting to come up with a logical answer to his sibling’s declaration but though it would be nice to meet old friends, he couldn’t summon the urge to do so. And then it dawned on him that Dean’s words matched his own feelings.  


“Me, you, the Impala,” he repeated in awe. “There is nothing more.”  
“See, College boy, “ Dean chuckled as the Impala’s engine roared into life. “Maybe I was wrong to say you were the smart one.”

“I didn’t contradict you because you were dying, Dude,” Sam grinned back, ready now to discuss the past, for Dean was no longer lost to him. “But you’re every bit as smart as me.”  
Dean tilted his head and clicked his tongue. “What do you say we go for pie and this time don’t decorate this handsome face with meringue!”

“This is heaven, Dean, I can’t make promises I might not be able to keep!”  
THE END


End file.
